


Forbidden friendship

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Blood Drinking, Childhood Friends, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Shyness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Little Momoi meets her new best friend - who is different from any other little boy she had ever met.





	Forbidden friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Mythology!AU.

The boy was strange. They moved the house next to theirs a few weeks ago and Momoi barely saw any movements during the day – only when the sun fell down.

She basically was a really curious girl, so she asked her mother why was not their new neighbors active during daytime. She smiled down at her and explained that there were people who worked at night instead of at day – their shifts were called night shifts. Momoi pretended that the answer was enough to fulfill her curiosity, but one night when she saw the tan skinned boy walking out of their house, she followed him as silently as she could.

When they reached the park in their neighborhood, the body turned around with an angry expression on his face. Momoi jumped a little behind the tree which she used as a hiding place.

"I know you are there! Stop hiding, it is annoying." Momoi walked out from behind the tree, playing with the hem of her dress. She felt her cheeks burning. The boy cocked his head, examining her face. "Why did you follow me?" He asked her curiously.

"I never see you or your parents at daytime, so I was curious," Momoi answered, embarrassment long forgotten.

"I learn at home and my parents work at night," the boy answered really fast. Momoi knew that it was not the truth. She walked up to the boy and looked into his eyes intensely. "What?"

"You are lying," she said simply. "I can see it in your eyes." She saw the other titling his head with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you a witch or somethin’?" He asked stepping closer and… sniffing her scent in. "Nah, your scents are different."

"Witches are not real," Momoi stated matter of factly. The boy looked like a 7 year old – just like her. 7 year olds should not have believed in things like witches. It was childish – at least in her opinion.

"’Corsue they are. They are annoying and always want to cause trouble," Aomine said on a lecturing voice. He never would have thought that humans were so uneducated when it came to creatures like him.

"What are you then?" Came the question from the little girl, after she had stomped her foot to the ground. It seemed like she hated being lectured about things.

Suddenly, Aomine heard his parents’ warnings in his head about never revealing his true nature to anyone – especially not to humans – but there was something about that girl which pissed him off. 

"Do you really want to know?" He asked the other child, approaching her on a predatory way. She gulped, but nodded her head.

Momoi felt her whole body trembling, but she stood her ground. As the little boy came closer and closer, she felt a feeling bubbling up in her chest. It was not fear but excitement. She knew that the boy was something more and she really wanted to know what.

When he stood right in front of her, he lifted his head up. Momoi gasped because of the sight in front of her. Her new acquaintance’s eyes glowed in red and two little fangs could be seen in his slightly opened mouth. Momoi opened his mouth, then closed it. After she had taken a deep breath, she questioned the thing she was the most interested in.

"Are those real?" She asked, but did not wait for an answer, only touched one of the little fangs with her right pointing finger. "It is so cool!" She exclaimed, grabbing both of the others’ shoulders.

Aomine had no idea what to do. The little human totally reacted the way humans would never have – instead of running away, she found him cool. He stepped two steps back with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He asked her without trying to hide the perplexed tone in his voice. "Don’t you afraid of me sucking your blood out of your body without a second thought?"

Momoi giggled, following the boy. Her suspicions were right. He was really cute and a little bit dumb as well. Exactly someone who she wanted to be friends with.

"No, you would not," she declared with a huge smile on her face. "You would not have warned me otherwise." The other blushed and looked aside. When Momoi reached him, she grabbed one of his hands. "My name is Momoi Satsuki and yours?"

"Aomine… Daiki." Came the quite mumble, which made Momoi beam up at him.

"It’s nice to meet you, Dai-chan!"


End file.
